


Everybody's a Critic

by Lightning_Sh33p



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Sh33p/pseuds/Lightning_Sh33p
Summary: It makes Jaejoong feel jealous, happy, relaxed and used? What is it though?





	Everybody's a Critic

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Post from LiveJournal (written in 2009)

Jaejoong felt used. That man didn’t love Jae; he loved what Jae did for him. What Jaejoong was forced to do for him. Jaejoong wouldn’t mind if he did that for that man because he wanted to do it himself, but that wasn’t the case. In the beginning he didn’t mind doing this for that man because he thought that he was loved in return for it. But he wasn’t. It took him two years to figure this out. Two years of lies and false love. And now with this realization he feels used. Like a tissue but worse. He needed to talk to Yunho about this and quick. He took one glance towards Changmin, who was eating his food with a content smile on his face, and left the kitchen. Jaejoong walked by the living room where he caught a glance at a cuddling Yoochun and Junsu who looked like they were about to fall asleep right there on the couch in each others arms. He let out a small smile, but didn’t stop to tell them they should go to bed and not sleep on the couch. No, he didn’t have time for that. He needed to talk to Yunho now before it was too late.

Jaejoong walked to his and Yunhos shared room and entered without bothering to knock. Yunho, startled, looked up from the many important documents he held in his hands. In the doorway stood an angry pouting Jaejoong, but before he could ask what was wrong with his love, his arms where filled with said love and documents where scattered all over his bed and the floor. Yunho didn’t mind about the papers, his boo was upset and that’s what really mattered. He rubbed Jaejoongs back and pulled the man out of his chest so he could see his love’s flawless face. He wasn’t too surprised to see that it wasn’t wet and red, his shirt was still dry. Jaejoong stared at Yunho with confusion and anger in his onyx eyes.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Jaejoong looked at Yunho, mentally working out his question. After a few seconds he let out a sigh.

“Yunho, am I loveable?”

Yunho was confused by this question. What did his boo mean?

“Of course you’re loveable! Why do ask?”

“Liar!”

“What?”

“You are lying to me. I am not loveable.”

Jaejoong mumbled and buried his head in Yunho’s chest. Yunho patted his head and let Jaejoong keep it where it was resting. His thoughts were elsewhere. Yunhos head was filled with different death plans for the person who filled his boo with this horrible lie. After a second or so Yunho let out a puff of tired air and ran his hand threw Jaejoongs hair.

“Now, boo, who told you this obvious lie?”

Jae mumbled something in Yunhos chest.  
“Huh? Come again.”

Jaejoong pulled his head out of Yunhos chest and looked at his lover with an angry pout.

“I said: From Changmin.”

“Changmin said that you weren’t loveable!? What? Why? When?”

Jaejoong let out an anguished sigh and snuggled his head into Yunhos chest again, but this time his left ear was pressed up against it and he was facing the door.

“Well…he didn’t really say it. I can just feel it coming off of him…”

He trailed off when he realized that his answer was a tad bit confusing. Yunho looked down at Jaejoong, studying the other mans face for any explanation to his…explanation…? When he didn’t see one he decided to ask the other man to be clearer.

“What do you mean Joongie? Changmin loves you very much. He considers you his umma and loves all of your cooking. He compliments it even more then I do!”

Jaejoongs head popped up at the mention of his cooking and looked at Yunho wide eyed.

“That’s just it!”

“What do you mean?”

“He only compliments my food!”

“I thought you liked that. Don’t you?”

“Of course I do! It just feels like he cares more for my cooking then for me!”

…  
…

Yunho stared at Jaejoong, the corners of his lips lifting upwards. Jaejoong stared at Yunho with his face turning pink.

“You’re jealous of your own cooking?”

“Shut up! I am not!”

“Right~…”

Yunho was chuckling at Jaejoongs cuteness.

“Shut it! You’re supposed to help me! Not make fun of me!”

Jaejoong huffed and climbed off of Yunho and crawled away from him towards the other end of the bed. Yunho calmed his self down and crawled after Jaejoong and pulled the pouting man in his arms, burying his face in Jaejoongs neck and smiled against the skin there.

“I’m sorry for not taking you seriously baby, but its just that you’re claiming something so ridicules.”

Jaejoong turned his pouting face towards Yunho.

“It is not ridicules! It’s true!”

“No its not.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it isn’t.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because, Minnie is complimenting YOU on the hard work that YOU put in the food, he isn’t complimenting the food for tasting so good on its own.”

Jaejoong pouted at the good point that Yunho had. Darn it! He hates feeling stupid! And he is feeling very idiotic right about now. He glared at Yunho with the pout still on his face.

“I hate you.”

“You love me!”

“Whatever.”

The two smiled at each other and their faces got closer and as they were about to kiss, the door to their room was flung open. There in the door way stood their youngest son, Changminnie.

“Hyung~! I’m hungry! Please make me some your beyond awesome food! You know how much I love it! Please~!”

Jaejoong let out an anguished sigh and looked at Yunho with a ‘see, I told you so’ look upon his face. Yunho let out a chuckle and kissed his boo on the forehead.

“You better get to cooking umma, you know that Changmin only loves to eat YOUR cooking! Right Changmin?”

“For sure!”

Jaejoong glared at Yunho and let out a sigh. He got up and walked by the smiling Changmin, who followed after him, past the sleeping Yoosu and right into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting anything on AO3 so as a trial I decided to cross post an old fanfic from my LJ account! Hope you guys liked it! <3


End file.
